Voodoo
"Voodoo" is an American sailor, Navy SEAL, and Tier 1 operator with AFO Neptune. Biography He was born and raised in South Boston. Voodoo is a Tier 1 Operator in AFO Neptune. He is naturally aggressive, and is often seen cursing and swearing at the enemy forces or at his current situation. His weapons of choice seem to be the M60 and M4, and he also uses a tomahawk as a melée weapon. Voodoo, alongside AFO Operator Rabbit, drove into the town of Ghardez to find the informant Tariq alongside the rest of AFO team Neptune, but after Chechen militants ambush Neptune's convoy, Voodoo and Rabbit are forced to fight through the town to link up with fellow operators Mother and Preacher. The squad move up and clear out a fort held by the Chechens, locating Tariq in a motor garage. The team then meet with AFO team Wolfpack, to hand over Tariq, but then pull away to help take the airfield at Bagram. Inserting into the Shahikot Mountains, Neptune's task was to push forward to reach Observation Point Dorothy, but Voodoo was forced to hold his fire, as the noise from his M60 wasn't silenced by a Supressor. But, as the AC-130 Reaper 31 arrives on scene, Voodoo was able to use the noise cover to engage the Taliban alongside his fellow Tier 1 operators, working with Rabbit to clear out caves and Taliban AA positions in the mountains. But, come afternoon, the squad are forced out of OP Dorothy, and down the mountain. A CH-47 is called in to provide extraction, as well as an F-15E, but a 500lb bomb from the F-15 throws Voodoo to the ground, dislocating his shoulder, but the squad still carries on down the hill, with Mother and Rabbit taking up positions in the Chinook, and Preacher and Voodoo holding their ground as the Chinook landed. However, as the pair fall back towards the Chinook, RPG fire and high turbulence causes the helicopter to pull away from the mountain, with Rabbit providing suppressive fire for Voodoo and Preacher. In a desperate attempt to rescue the two, Mother and Rabbit reinsert into the mountains in order to find them, fighting off dozens of soldiers in the process and are eventually captured themselves. Shortly after, Rangers are deployed to rescue the entirety of AFO Neptune, and two of the Ranger task force, Sergeant Patterson and Specialist Adams, encounter Voodoo and Preacher after the two SEALs had engaged nearby enemy forces while conducting their own search for Mother and Rabbit. The four soldiers push farther up the mountain in search of the missing operators. The group eventually finds the two in the middle of Taliban-held caves, and bring them down the mountain awaiting their CASEVAC chopper. However, the helicopter arrives on scene too late and Rabbit succumbs to his wounds, leaving the AFO Operators distressed and in low morale. Trivia *Voodoo has a very aggressive nature, cursing at the enemy that are shooting at him, and shows no mercy towards them. He especially seems to be annoyed by RPGs, as in Compromised, he says things such as "Jesus, don't they ever run out of these things?!", "Asshole!" when an RPG soldier arrived and "are you fuckin' kiddin'" when there are still remaining soldiers after the JDAM hit *Voodoo and Rabbit seem to be good friends, often being paired up with each other on missions. At some points in the game Voodoo refers to Rabbit as "brother", meaning they have a close relationship. When Rabbit was near death, Voodoo was there to comfort him and to keep him alive more than anyone else, and was the most angered SEAL when the helicopter was not going to make it there in time. *Voodoo's melée weapon is the tomahawk axe. *Voodoo has a sense of humor. When Voodoo and Rabbit were in the truck together, he complained about Rabbit's taste in music. When Mother checked in, Voodoo commented "We're good, except for Rabbit and his greatest hits of the Hindu Kush". *Voodoo has some experience speaking Pashto as he can hold a conversation with one of Tariq's militia as well as tell the goat herdsman to move out of the way. *In the mission before Neptune's Net, Voodoo had dislocated his shoulder and still was able to fight through Rescue the Rescuers. *Since Voodoo was born and raised in South Boston, he speaks in a Bostonian accent throughout the campaign. *Vodoo's beard was tied into a ponytail. *He is voiced by Jon Bruno. Gallery File:VoodooIndig.jpg|Voodoo in his "Afghan" outfit File:VoodooAssault.jpg|Voodoo in full combat gear V V